The Beginning of Love
by Happykid44
Summary: This is a oneshot of how James and Lily became friends.


I was young and reckless like all kids. I also didn't know much like all kids but ever since I laid my eyes on Lily Evans that fateful day on the train I knew she had to be mine. I went home during the Christmas holidays and snuck my dad's Invisibilty Cloak out from under his nose. My house elf, Lucy, helped me with getting it out. There were a lot of spells placed on the box that contained it but I'm getting off point. The point is I used the Invisibilty Cloak to take pictures of her smiling, despite that they were usually directed to Snape. Sirius eventually found about it and of course told Remus and Peter to try and gang me into using it for pranks. Remus objected to it, saying things about getting in touble but Peter decided to help Sirius with his plan. I broke easily though when he said it could be used to sneak up on Snape without getting caught by teachers. Like I said I was reckless, especially when it came to _Snivellus_.

In my head Lily, my beautiful flower, did not deserve to have Snape, a stupid greasy Slytherin, as her best friend. I was just jealous. I never meant to hurt her like I did. Sometimes I regretted what I did to Snape as it put me in a worse spot with Lily. That day after the exams was one of the times where if I could I would go back and stop myself from doing it in the first place. I hated myself for it though I did my best to not show it in front of people that weren't my three best friends. Ever since the summer of our seveth year I'd decided that I'd give up on Lily because she sent me various messages with threats inside them when I would send her love messages. I didn't want to die before my year actually started.

So this is where our story begins. The first happy day of my seventh year. We were sitting on the train. I had my Head Boy badge in my hand, trying to force Remus into taking it. We had found out earlier, through Professor McGonagall, that Lily was my female counterpart and that we got to share a room together. Do I look like I want to die? No. I like my current life. Anyway, there are so many pranks I haven't done yet, so many girls I have kissed (not including Lily because let's face it, my chances with her are far away), so many Death Eaters that I haven't put in Azkaban yet. So no, I did not want to die.

"Just take it!" I tackled Remus and forced the badge onto his chest.

He peeled it off and threw at my head. "If I take it what I am I supposed to do with my Prefect badge, huh?"

I dove down in my seat to avoid it and carefully pulled it out of Peter who I used as a human sheild. "Sorry Wormtail." I then handed it to Sirius who yelled out a battle cry and tackled our dear, smart Remus. "Throw it out the window then, Remus. I don't care! I don't want to die before my time!"

Sirius straddled Remus's waist and tried to force the badge onto him, getting very close to him. Mrs. Laffin, the trolley-lady, opened the door and jumped back in surprise whe she saw Remus and Sirius. I guess if you hadn't been in here when it started the scene could look strange. A lot of people, mostly girls came out. Some squealed and ran back into their compartments; others watched as Sirius kept forcing Remus into getting closer. Peter and I just sort of sat there and really understood why Remus thinks Sirius has issues. I mean, is it really that hard to get it on him some other way?

The girls that wstayed and watched giggled and snickered as Remus began to smack Sirius repeatedly upside his head. One even muttered that it was "hot" when Sirius rubbed... that area aginst Remus to try and pin badge on at a lower angle. Remus, naturally, resisted it, moving and squirming. Of course Sirius was never one for patience. Eventually he just tickled Remus and when Remus let his bottom half up Sirius pushed him over and straddled his bottom. Apparently pinning the badge to Remus's back was now an option.

I got up and smiled at the girls whose eyes suddenly flickered up to mine. "Sorry but the show unfortunately has been canceled due to lack of pleasure from me and Pete. Bye!"

I slammed the door shut and, after pulling the across, sat back down with a sigh falling from my mouth. Sirius had now successfully gotten the badge pinned to Remus's back. So Remus peeled his shirt off, small amounts of sweat smacking against my leg. I pulled Peter back in front of me, choosing to rather have him assualted by sweat balls than myself. Sirius huffed and fell to the ground, accidentally changing into his alter ego: Padfoot. Remus who pulled the badge off the back of his shirt, glanced at Sirius with a smirk on his face, running his scarred fingers through the black fur. Sirius opened one gray eye with a tired look on his dog face and moved his body up into Remus's hand. Then an abrupt knock on the door woke us all up from our moment of silence and a sweet voice followed soon after. Sirius left out a doggish groan but quickly turned back into himself.

"Potter, open up. I need to speak with you," Lily shouted.

Remus threw the badge at me and hurriedly pulled his shirt back over his head, smirking as he did so. "Well, that's a change. Usually you're the one asking to speak to her and she's the one wanting to get away."

"Remus," I whispered with a panicky tone to my voice, "this is no time to mock me. Now help me hide!"

"Prongs. This is not the time to lose your nerve." Sirius rolled his eyes, moving towards the door as he spoke. "You've waited years for this, mate." He paused thoughtfully. "After all, she wouldn't kill you with us in here." A frown appeared on his normally calm face. "Would she?"

As though to persude me to hide further Lily yelled out, "I need to speak you alone as well. So if Remus, Peter and Black could leave."

Peter blinked innocently and said, "Well isn't that funny bec-" but he shut up in confusion when he saw me opening up the window. I backed up and started forward. Remus wedged himself in front of me at the last possible moment. Which technically was pretty much right before I flung myself out the window. If I was lucky I wouldn't die on contact with the ground.

"She's not going to murder you, James," Remus desperately tried to insist. He was having a really hard time getting through to me. He pushed me back and turned me around. Lily was standing there with that goddamn smile on her perfect features. Her red hair curled up around her waist but was frizzing only slightly in the humidity. She bit her lip, a tinge of red forming on her. She momwntarily confused. I froze. How does a person manage to look so sexy without even trying? _'Scratch that,'_ I thought. _'It doesn't matter anyway. You're giving up.' _

Gulping down a rush of air, I managed to say, "Evans. You're looking rather radiant today. What might I accompany you with?"

She raised one eyebrow with a questioning glance poised on her face. "Remus made us go through books of grammar this summer," I explained. "He's trying to get us in touch with the Muggle world."

"That's nice," she murmured, "but I need to talk to you about Head things so if they could go." Remus and Peter dragged Sirius out of the compartment, who quickly whispered in my ear, "If she tries to kill you, scream."

I nodded obediently as he was pulled out, Remus carrying their school robes over his shoulder. Might as well make the best of the moment, he was probably thinking. Lily cleared her throat and sat down, smoothing her skirt down as she did so. I knew why we weren't doing this in the Prefects compartment. Some idiots (Sirius and Peter) dumped a bunch of dungbombs in it in order to stop their best friends (Remus and I) from leavng them.

Lily cleared her throat again and began. "Potter." She shook her head, held up a finger to keeping me from saying anything and grabbed randomly at the bracelet on her wrist. She looked so adorable. Clearing her throat, she began again. "I'm sorry. I meant James." I jumped in surprise at my first name being used with such a civil tone from _her._ "I think we should start over again. As Head Boy and Head Girl we must show to the younger students that if we, once being enemies, can get along then they and their enemies should be able to get along." She took a breath and held out one hand. "I'm Lily Rose Evans. Who are you?"

"I'm James Harold Potter." I shook her hand, admiring everything about her fingers and her palm.

She smiled a civilized smiles at me, a genuine smile filled with joy that things were going her way. "I think we should aquainted, should we not?"

The day I answered that simple question rated first on the happiest days of my life scale.

"Yes. We should."

* * *

><p>My first Harry Potter story. I feel so proud.<p>

Anyway, how do you like it? Does it suck? Is it remotely good? How much do you hate it? How much do your love it? Do you want to cut off my fingers so I can never write again because I write crappy stories?

Tell me!

Thaks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

- Happykid44


End file.
